Agua y sal
by Esfinge
Summary: Ella es la dama de los mortífagos, el presente que Voldemort otorga a quienes le son más leales. Porque Bellatrix es su favorita y en los rituales del Lord es la reina. Fic dedicado a M.Mago


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JKR.

**NdA**: Este fanfic es un poco fuerte, especialmente para los amantes de Bellatrix, si es que hay alguno (que yo no me lo explico xD). Tiene sexo más o menos explícito con algo de violencia, pero he intentado hacerlo lo más suave posible porque no es el mensaje de la historia, sólo la forma de transmitirlo.

Espero que os guste y sino, podéis tomar represalias.

Dedicatoria: este one-shot se lo dedico a **M.Mago** por ser mi crítica omnipresente y la más leal de mis lectoras. Eres un amor, cariño, espero no perderte de vista.

——

**Agua y sal**

Es la reina. La dama de los mortífagos. La primera. La única. La favorita de su Señor.

Su atuendo es oscuro y sensual, incitante. Como ella. Un placer prohibido, la posesión más valiosa de Lord Voldemort. Ella es el don que otorga a los elegidos, a los que obtienen su bendición.

Bellatrix no tiene dueño, sólo pertenece al Señor Oscuro, y es él en persona quien designa a sus amantes en cada ritual. Es Él quién la ofrece como premio a los mortífagos más valerosos, los que mejor servicio le han prestado. Y ella, esbelta, arrogante y fiera, se somete con lascivo placer al mortífago que deba poseerla porque sólo desea complacer a su dueño. Al igual que Rodolphus, que permanece en silencio, obediente, sin ningún poder sobre su esposa en momentos como aquél.

Galas, fiestas de victoria y poder, los rituales son una ovación de gloria a los logros del Lord. Y todos sus siervos reunidos en círculo en la sala del trono presencian la liturgia con solemnidad. Encapuchados, invisibles pero presentes, sus miradas clavadas en la piedra de sacrificios donde se hace la ofrenda a su Señor. Todos mirando y todos deseando ser los próximos elegidos. Y presidiendo la reunión, con una sonrisa complacida en sus apenas existentes labios, Voldemort observa satisfecho.

Bellatrix es perfecta. Su cuerpo medio desnudo se mece con un deje hipnótico, se exhibe, recorriéndose con las manos suaves, desplegando sus encantos. La larga melena de cabello oscuro le tapa parte de los pechos, se acaricia los muslos y se muerde los labios en espera de su conquistador. No sabe quién será esta vez. Tampoco le importa, conoce bien lo que debe hacer. Someterse a cualquier cosa sin protestar, porque ella es la reina de los mortífagos y aguanta estoicamente cualquier tipo de tortura o posesión violenta.

El mortífago que se aproxima es alto y fuerte. No puede verle el rostro y es casi mejor así. No recuerda cuántas veces se ha repetido aquel ritual, cuántos hombres la tuvieron ahí, en esa misma piedra fría en la que siempre se ofrece sin reservas. Y mientras el hombre le arranca la ropa y la gira bruscamente, los ojos oscuros de Bellatrix no se apartan de los rojos de su Amo. Es por él que lo hace todo, porque él es todo lo que desea. El Lord lo sabe y disfruta del espectáculo de sexo violento, tortura lenta, sumisión completa.

Un látigo resuena cortando el aire y de su boca sale un gemido sisteante. El mortífago repite la acción varias veces, hasta que la piel de la espalda y las blancas nalgas se ha vuelto roja por los latigazos y la sangre ha comenzado a aflorar lentamente, gota a gota, heridas que una boca amarga lame con deleite. El acto de posesión sin más no es suficiente en estos eventos, tiene que haber juegos previos. Látigos, cadenas, maldiciones. Nada es nuevo. Ella se retuerce, libidinosa, pidiendo más con cada gesto.

Al poco el proceso se repite, esta vez con su espalda contra la piedra. Ahora duele más, pero jamás se verá una lágrima recorrer las pálidas mejillas de Bellatrix Lestrange. Los débiles lloran, los fuertes aguantan el dolor hasta encontrar placer en él. Cuando un latigazo especialmente fuerte evoca un grito involuntario de la mujer y uno de sus senos comienza a sangrar abundantemente, el Lord alza una mano y la tortura cesa. Al menos esa parte de la torura. Dada la vuelta de nuevo, el mortífago la coloca en cuatro y se desprende de la ropa innecesaria.

Si alguien le preguntara —y nadie lo hará nunca— qué parte odia más, Bellatrix diría que ésta. Está acostumbrada al dolor, a las maldiciones y a los golpes, pero ser poseída contra su voluntad, por más que cumpla con su papel a la perfección, es demasiado humillante. Oír los susurros de los mortífagos que se han ido acercando sin romper el círculo para preenciar el acto más de cerca, los gemidos obscenos del hombre que la está penetrando sin ninguna consideración, la sonrisa en los labios de su Amo… Es humillante. Y por un instante se olvida de que ella es la única, la favorita, la reina de los mortífagos. Olvida que es un ritual en ofrenda de su Señor lo que hace, porque es especial, no por ser una ramera de algún garito de los suburbios.

El hombre acaba copiosamente en su interior con un gruñido de placer y se escuchan aplausos y ovaciones a su alrededor. El ritual ha terminado y ahora tiene permiso para retirarse a sus aposentos y prepararse para la cena con el resto de sus compañeros, como si nada hubiera pasado. Así que recoge su ropa con una dignidad que no siente y desaparece escaleras arriba, hacia su dormitorio, su santuario, un lugar que nadie podrá profanar como profanan su cuerpo y su alma.

Llena la bañera de agua caliente y se limpia las heridas. La poción escuece contra su piel y aprieta los dientes mientras termina de curarse los latigazos. Dejarán marca durante varias semanas. Se sumerge en el agua casi ardiendo porque se siente fría, como una dama de hielo. Y mientras se limpia con fiereza todo el cuerpo mancillado, no se siente reina sino una prostituta sucia a la que usan para las fiestas. Ha hundido la cabeza también y cuando sale a la superficie nota que algo cálido se desliza por su rostro. Pero no es nada, porque Bellatrix no llora.

Las lágrimas son símbolo de debilidad, retratos del sentimiento y las emociones. Y ella no siente nada. Es la reina de los mortífagos. No hay lágimas en su rostro. Sólo agua y sal.

——

**NdA**: Creo que la escena no se sale mucho de las posibilidades canon que Rowling nunca nos mostraría. Al menos, yo lo imagino así.

¿Opiniones? Críticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte… pincha al Go. xD


End file.
